Gone Like The Wind
by 0.0Jadewaters
Summary: Percy Jackson was a famous horse-back rider who broke many records. When a tragedy occurred, he is unable to move, and had to end his career, causing him to be filled with misery. Annabeth Chase is a young girl who had experienced many heavy loss of loved ones. Can she guide Percy into a world of faith, or will the scars run to deep and soon he'll be gone, like the wind?


Gone Like The Wind

Summary:

Percy Jackson was a famous horse-back rider who broke many records. When a tragedy occurred, he was unable to move, and had to end his career, causing him to be filled with misery. Annabeth Chase is a young girl who had experienced many heavy loss of loved ones. Can she guide Percy from depression and bring him into the world of faith? Or will he reside into a vacant cold shell, gone like the wind?

~A melancholy story about hurt/comfort, faith and lessons connecting to life~

* * *

Chapter 1:

Like every other horse racing event Percy Jackson joined, he ended up with the trophy, standing on top of the highest part of the podium. With his tousled black hair and sea green eyes, he looked pulchritudinous, making the girls in the crowd swoon. His trustworthy horse, Blackjack, stood proudly next to him, his head up high. The roar from the fans were deafening but what Percy really enjoyed was the invigorating feeling of riding on a horse, going at an unlimited speed. Blackjack and him seem to blend in, riding in harmony, as if both owner and horse were communicating with each other telepathically. News reporters called them "The Unbeatable", stating that those two have broken many records and humiliated many other horseback riders. But that soon changed.

~ooOoo~

Percy remained in his wheelchair motionlessly, his expression placid. The cool country breeze blew by, immediately calming Percy. He peered from his porch at the insignificant black figure that was grazing the grass. Instinctively, the animal raised his head, the golden sun shining onto his glossy black mane. He trotted over by the porch, neighing to his owner. Percy gazed at him, his sea green eyes twinkling merrily at a victorious memory. He suddenly glanced down at his paralyzed legs, his unpredictable mood changing impetuously. As if sensing the bitter mood his owner carried with him at the moment, Blackjack gingerly nudged his hand, his black muzzle comforting Percy. Percy sighed, a bittersweet smile fighting to take place on his face as he let his mind wander.

The calamity happened around a year ago, causing him to stop all his favorite sports, swimming, sword-fighting and most of all, horseback riding. The press had done its wonderful job again, releasing unwanted gossip to the world; everybody now looked at him with pitying expressions. He did not appreciate it at all, especially since the only thing he could do is watch. Gazing, regarding, scrutinizing.

He spent an entire year on this darn wheelchair, his left leg paralyzed from torso to feet, causing him to have monoplegia, a paralysis in which one part of the limb in your body is injured and may cause remote damage to certain nerve systems. Doctors were unable to find a cure for it, but after suffering a nearly fatal car crash, Percy was more than thankful to live. Currently, he couldn't surmise which one was better: to die or to live his life without horseback riding ever again. He knew he would miss the wind whipping past his ears, the sound of hooves pounding on the earth and the whooping sensation of racing.

Now, Percy is drowning in his own pool of despair.

* * *

Percy woke up on schedule everyday, his dream always the same. His face was contorted in pain, his forehead beaded with droplets of sweat. His dream had seem so lifelike, so authentic, that he gasped at the mere thought of it. He didn't want to go on living like this, existing in this world that reminded him of hell. But how could Blackjack go on living without him? It was a selfish act and Percy knew it. He just couldn't accept the fact that being alive was a gift. It felt more like a burden to carry around, the more he thought about it, the more indisposed he became.

Like most days, sunlight would filter trough his diaphanous curtains, causing the room to brighten. He would wake up, not to the noise of an alarm clock, but to light. Take a shower, cook breakfast, sit and stare, lunch, sit and stare, dinner, shower, bed, was what he did everyday. Occasionally, a person would drop by to greet at him, but that seldom happens. The incident took away so much delectation in his life, it was too much to bear.

On typical Sunday morning, he received a surprise at the door. A woman in her late forties stood on the porch, her chestnut brown hair pulled up into a bun. A girl was beside her, her small button nose stuck in a book. Percy frowned, not expecting to have visitors so late in the afternoon, but nevertheless allowed them in graciously, his gentlemanly manner still residing inside him.

"May I ask you why you are here?" he questioned curiously.

The woman replied, "I am a paralysis lawyer as you may see,"

Percy immediately stiffened at the word paralysis, a cold look settling on his face as he spoke carefully, trying to keep his anger under control. "I do not need the help of a lawyer. I am perfectly fine on my own, as you can see, I've been living like this for a year now, and not mention I also care for my horse."

"I understand. But as you can see, your mother, Sally Jackson, is worried about you. She called me up to help you through the pain. And you are Percy Jackson, are you not?"

Percy gritted his teeth. "I am not interested in being babysat. I don't care what my mother said to you guys, but if you haven't realized, I have full authority here to kick you out of my house. And you don't understand what it's like to be stuck in this wheelchair, having nothing to do all day long." Percy spat out.

At the point, the young blond glanced up, her golden locks framing her angular face. "I do understand how it feels like. I've lost more loved ones in my life than you can count." she spoke softly.

"So, what?" Percy laughed harshly. "Are you going to be the one that's going to watch me all day long? I doubt it."

The older woman interfered, "As a matter of fact, yes, my daughter here, Annabeth, has actually volunteered to help you. She has been helping people ever since...well ever since she felt like it was needed."

Percy glared at them. "How much money does it cost?" he spat out.

"You know, just because you were the famous horse-" Annabeth began.

"Don't. Stop" Percy interrupted, his eyes narrowing, turning into a deep green color. The ring around his pupils transformed into an inky black hue, his body trembling in rage. He noticed the girl and her mom flinch slightly under his furious gaze and couldn't help himself when a satisfied smile made its way to his tan face. Finally, the lawyer sighed and said, "Annabeth will be here tomorrow whether you like it or not. This isn't a decision you make, it's your mom's. And we do not refuse another client's request. Here is my card if you are in trouble or need help. Good-bye Mr. Jackson."

The woman abruptly stood up, her pencil-straight skirt falling neatly around her and Annabeth followed her. They walked towards the front door, saying good bye in a clipped tone. Percy shut the door behind him, heaving a sigh as he ran his tan hands through his messy black hair. He glanced down at the plain white card the woman just gave him. His dyslexia was no help, the name and number was written in fancy script, the letters seemingly harmless, swirled around the card, taunting him with its sweetness.

He couldn't believe his loving, caring mother asked a lawyer to babysit him. He loved his mother a lot, but sometimes her over protectiveness was slightly annoying. He wish time would freeze and tomorrow wouldn't come.

But luck seemed to always defy his wishes.

* * *

**My fourth story on fanfic, this is probably my best one. I had this one written out long time ago, I just never published it on here because of the other three stories I'm juggling with. This piece is also on fictionpress, be sure to check it out! Just go to my profile, here's the link: u/4536676/0-0Lovewriting and it'll will mention fictionpress on there. I do have some terrible news, my iPod currently went missing and I'm trying to handle this on my own, my parents have no idea about it yet. The thing I'm worried about is that I could've lost it on the streets and someone might've picked it up, but that's worst case scenario. All my writing ideas/summaries/stories are saved on there, and I'm racking my brain, trying to remember them. It's horribly depressing.**

**Before you complain in the reviews, yes I'll be updating this story, Her True Self, and Guardian Angel. No I won't be continuing Once Upon A Time for now.**

**Don't forget to follow, favorite and review! Peace out,**

**~0.0JW~ **


End file.
